Elizabeth Liones
|-|Present= |-|Liz= |-|Goddess= Summary Elizabeth Liones is the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones, an adopted daughter of King Liones, and is originally from the kingdom of Danafor. Her birth father is the leader of the Goddess Clan, Supreme Deity. She is the main female protagonist and begins working as a waitress at Boar Hat bar when she joins Meliodas in his journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins. Zaneli later mentions that Elizabeth is in fact the reincarnation of Meliodas' past lover, Liz, who died sixteen years prior to the start of the story. She is the 107th Elizabeth ever since the Goddess Elizabeth died. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Unknown | High 6-B Name: Liz | Elizabeth Liones Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Holy Knight Apprentice | Princess of Liones, Goddess Apostle | Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Telepathy, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can cause an entire army of bloodlusted demons to lose the will to fight), Her magic breaks down Demons Attack Potency: Large Building level (Nakaba states that Liz was about as strong as Twigo) | Unknown | Large Country level (Managed to injure Assault Mode Meliodas. Her magic restrained Indura Derieri and Monspeet, although she needed some assistance after. Had no problem fighting with multiple Ten Commandments at once if needed. Is capable of dealing with foes like Melascula with ease. Highly respected by Sariel and Tarmiel, injured Derieri, and casually sent Estarossa a far distance away) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with Ten Commandments like Melascula. Sent Estarossa away with an Ark sphere before he could counter) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Below Average Class (Compared to an average person, her strength level is ten times weaker) | Large Country Class Durability: Large Building level | Human level | Large Country level (Capable of taking attacks from Ten Commandments like Derieri as well as Three Commandment Estarossa) Stamina: Superhuman | Unknown | High Range: Extended melee range, Unknown with attacks. | Standard melee range, several meters with her abilities. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Her sword and armor | None | None Intelligence: Skilled fighter | Average | After remembering her past memories, Elizabeth is able to employ all of the abilities she possessed as a full goddess. Weaknesses: None notable | As soon as Elizabeth starts to regain memories of her previous lives, she dies three days afterwards. Notable Attacks and Techniques Goddess: As a Goddess, Elizabeth has access to their holy magic, which can be used for a variety of techniques. * Flight: Elizabeth can manifest several wings on her back to freely fly. * Possession: Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Elizabeth has never used this ability. * Telepathy: Elizabeth can speak to the hearts and minds of others. Her telepathy is strong enough to overcome the Absolute Orders of Cusack and Chandler and convince many lesser demons not to battle. Abilities Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Elizabeth has also shown the ability to create myriad Ark blasts that fire in a continuous barrage, which she used against Estarossa. Elizabeth also created an enormous Ark sword stretching high into the sky when she made a pact with Ludoshel. File:ElizabethArk1.png|Ark sphere File:ElizabethArk2.png|Ark bullets File:ElizabethArk3.png|Ark sword * Let There Be Light: Elizabeth fires a drill-shaped light projectile at her target which can purify darkness and purge evil souls from the body they are possessing. Elizabeth can use the technique to purify the Demon Clan's Indura Transformation, and remove any lingering feelings that prevent dead spirits from passing on. File:LetThereBeLight1.png File:LetThereBeLight2.png File:LetThereBeLight3.png File:LetThereBeLight4.png File:LetThereBeLight5.png * Passion Of Jonah: Elizabeth creates a massive whale-like creature made of Ark energy, which swallows the target. She used it to destroy Estarossa's Black Hound and remove its black fire. File:PassionOfJonah1.png|Engulfs Black Hound File:PassionOfJonah2.png|and removes it * Tranquilize: Elizabeth creates several triskeles of light, which generate a wind that removes miasma from her target. It was used to remove the miasma empowering Melascula. File:Tranquilize1.png|Expels the miasma File:Tranquilize2.png|that was giving Melascula her power Invigorate: Elizabeth instantly heals and restores the energy of her target. She can affect multiple people at once. She continuously restored all of the Liones Holy Knights with her group, preventing any of them from being killed in the battle against the demon army. In addition to wounds, she can heal the sickness brought on by Assault Mode Meliodas' miasma. She also nullified Melascula's digestive poison cocktail, and she herself walked through it without any adverse effects. File:Invigorate1.png|Heals King, Diane, and Ban File:Invigorate2.png|Neutralized Melascula's Deadly Poison Time Regression Spell: A Goddess Clan spell that allows Elizabeth to send someone's soul back into the past to live through her actions and possibly act differently. It is important to note that the spell does not actually affect time, it is more akin to an advanced illusion. She taught it to Drole and Gloxinia sometime in the past. Key: Liz | Elizabeth Liones | Goddess/With memories restored Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Royal Characters Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knights Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6